One last Time
by CupcakeFan-1
Summary: Months after Hotel Transylvania met ParaNorman and Frankenweenie, Dracula wishes he could see a certain someone again.


**AN: Since my new fanfic is coming out soon, I decided to do this little story. Enjoy and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania and Frankenweenie. **

* * *

Dracula sighed peacefully as he decided to fly around for the rest of the night. The moon was up high and the wind blew against his fur. Mavis and Jonathan were in the hotel,being themselves, and everyone else was relaxing and sleeping peacefully after having such a long day.

However, the vampire wasn't tired. He just wanted to feel relaxed for the night. He hadn't taken a break in a while and he figured it was best if he took a long one now. He flapped and zoomed happily around the trees and mountains. Being a bat sometimes felt great, but it could also be tiring from all that hard work you put into your wings.

Exhausted, he decided to take a small break on one of the tree branches by the town that had the monster festival months ago. Some lights were on, but there wasn't anyone walking around except for a man and his dog.

Dracula gasped and stared at the two in shock. Suddenly, he started to feel...sad.

"Good boy, Spot!" The man exclaimed as his dog went to retrieve a toy he had thrown. Dracula had a small smile form on his face but it faded as he thought about Sparky. Oh, how he missed him. He looked at the stars and thought about what he could be doing right now. He wished he could go and see him, but he was so far away and it was almost impossible for him to get there and to leave the hotel behind? No, it didn't work that way.

He remembered all the fun they had and the relationship they shared. If only he could have that moment back, he'd be very thankful.

He watched quietly as the man and his dog headed back home side by side. Both looked happy and that they had each other. Dracula sighed sadly wishing Sparky was by his side too.

He gazed up at the stars one last time and now thought of Martha.

"I may miss Sparky, but I miss you more." he said as he pretended she was next to him, "I wish I could see you just like I wish to see Sparky. Just one last time."

Whispering to the stars, he said, "I love you."

He adjusted himself up and started fling back to the hotel. When he reached his room, he transformed back and jumped in alarm when he saw his daughter standing next to him.

"MAVY?! What are you doing in here, angel fangs?!"

Mavis looked down at the ground and quietly told her faher, "I kinda followed you to where you went. I saw you leave and I just wanted to see what was on your mind."

She stepped close and then gave her father a hug, "I know you miss Sparky and mom. I miss them too, dad. And I wish we could see them...one last time."

Dracula started to tear up but he kept a straight face and returned the hug to his daughter. Even though his wife was gone, he was still happy that he had his little girl, and each time when he saw her, she reminded him of Martha.

Mavis grinned up at her dad who placed a kiss on her head, "You know you remind me of your mother, right?" She nodded and gave him a look as he was forgetting to mention someone else.

"What reminds you of Sparky?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him as they continued hugging.

Dracula paused for a second and sighed sadly, "The relationship we had."

Mavis's expression changed and she replied, "It's okay dad. You know you made a promise to him that you would see him again, right?"

Dracula's eyes grew wide and he gave his daughter a very confused look, looking down at her. "I did?"

Mavis nodded.

He then gasped and stared straight ahead as he went through a flashback, "I did..."

His daughter chuckled, "Yup."

Dracula came back into reality and gave his daughter a look. "It's time for you to get your rest young lady. You and I have a long talk tomorrow." he told her as he put his hands on her shoulders and lead her out the room.

"Goodnight, honey." he said. She replied playfully and headed back to her room. Dracula shut the door quietly and yawned. After flying around and keeping a hotel running all day, he decided it was time for a small nap. With tired eyes, he climbed into his coffin and closed it shut. He placed his hands on his chest and sighed happily as he thought about Martha and Sparky. Hopefully, he would see them again...

One...last...time...


End file.
